Thanullias Lorna Swan
=History= ---- As a young child in Gilneas, Thanullias was a witness to the horrific times of her old kingdom. The Forsaken had separated her from her family, which would be the last time she would see them alive. Prisoner to the Forsaken, broken-hearted from the loss of her loving family, and seemingly filled with doubt, sadness, and anger, she somehow managed to hold on. Weeks passed, and she was finally able to escape the clutches of the dreaded Forsaken, with a few others. While wandering the Northern Hinterlands, in search of shelter, the group was ambushed by Worgen. She fought hard, but was bitten and slashed across the face, where her scars are now seen across her muzzle even today. She was able to pull through and conquer the feral side of her life, and now uses her new strength to prevent young ones from losing their families. She joined the Darken Ring Alliance shortly after arriving in Stormwind. That is where she met Stansen and later on, she would meet Willy. She would share a bond with Willy, bear his pups, and forever have a deep love and passion for her mate. After the recent events of chaos in Pandaria, Willy has gone missing, as well as her two small pups. She was the leader of the Arbitrators for a long period of time, and was bestowed the title of Sovereign of this group. For months, she led a team of warriors through the forests of Pandaria, aiding the Pandaren with the ever growing threat of the Sha and Horde on the continent. Time took it's toll on Thanullias and her mate, which caused the two to go at one another. Worn down from the traveling, fighting, and lack of personal time, the Sha had influenced Willy, causing him to turn on her. A huge fight ensued between the two, leaving Willy mangled and Thanullias mauled to near death. She took the pups and fled to her old allies in the Twilight Grove, the Heartsong Guardians. Youth Ms. Swan was born in the Northern Headlands of Gilneas on a farm that overlooked the harbor. She was one of five children to the Swan family. Her two older brothers tended to the cattle and helped her father repair the home, fences, and nearby barns. Her younger sisters tended with her mother in the home, making quilts and dresses. The youngest of them all seemed to enjoy jewel-crafting and often told Thanullias that one day she would be the best Jewel-crafter that Gilneas had ever seen. Thanullias kept to herself usually, practicing what Gilneans called "The Old Ways". ~WIP The Darken Ring Alliance Thanullias was recruited by Stansen Blackcrest into the Darken Ring Alliance shortly after she made her home in Stormwind. This alliance was during the last portion of the Cataclysm, where she joined the cause in irradiating any who were a part of the Twilight Cult. She was put through a vast amount of challenges that tested her honor, her respect, and integrity. One situation was to help free Stansen from the clutches of the Twilight's Hammer without harming her dear friend in the process. Even to this day, the bond that was created during that conflict still remains. The Heartsong Guardians After Deathwing's defeat, Thanullias left the Darken Ring to find her next cause to fight for. Granted, during the time of her service to The Darken Ring Alliance, she met her mate, Willy the Worgen and had begun a family with him. She found herself in the Twilight Grove while pregnant with her two small pups, and was welcomed by the pack who lived there. They were guardians of the portal and protected the sacred area around it. She placed her vow to reside with them and tend to the Grove until her old guild mates returned to her and asked her to take charge of their new adventures. Months later, Thanullias made her return to the Twilight Grove and became an official guardian for the Heartsong Guardians. With this position, she was able to attend a Naming Ritual, where she was bestowed the title of "Mist-of-Summer-Rains". She was able to focus on healing wounds received in Pandaria and raise her children on her own, making them the best that they could be. Only recently, the Grove was attacked and bombarded by intruders looking to gain control of the portal within. During this time, Thanullias was not able to reach her pups or her pack-mates. When she was finally able to return, all she met was devastation and news of her two pups being lost. The Arbitrators of the Mists Stansen Blackcrest and Willy the Worgen approached Thanullias with the news from Stormwind that there was a need for exploration teams for a new land that was recently discovered. Word had it that the Prince of Stormwind had hit land there, but contact was lost. They came to her to ask if she would lead them and a small team of explorers to head to this new-found land. She at first refused due to her pups recently being born, but after securing a safe place for them to live while she was away, she took the title of Sovereign, dusted off her old armor, and began her journey to the mysterious land. During this time, they had not decided on a name for their small group. When they arrived, they engaged in the conflict between the Alliance and Horde, fighting for their cause while seeking out the lost Prince. During this, the Sha were encountered and Thanullias saw the devastation being brought upon the people of this land, who called themselves Pandaren. Immediately, she held a meeting with her officers and all vowed with her to fend off these Sha energies and protect the Pandaren families from them. At that meeting, they dubbed themselves as Arbitrators, or Guardians, of the Mists. ~WIP Mist-of-Summer-Rains ~WIP =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen